


The Remarkable Tranquility of Normal Life

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Retirement, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: A realization every Hokage has to come to.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	The Remarkable Tranquility of Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> Happy birthday, lovely

"No, I-" Kakashi quickly stopped talking and pursed his lips, pushing back his frustration as the delegate on the other end of the phone kept on talking and talking to no end. They were listing specifics about the new system of transportation and this had been going on for over an hour; an hour after the time he was supposed to finish at.

There was a line somewhere: the out-of-hours-of-operation line that Kakashi had tread many times before. He’d been to the land of offduty working and back many times before and he didn’t need this again on a Wednesday. He wanted so much to just be home. Even better, be far, far away from this office where he could just relax with his partner and live. He was beginning to feel the end of his rope fraying even more.

“Okay, send me the plans and I’ll send them to the city planner. Bye-bye now,” The Hokage quickly cut in and hung up the phone before any other words could muddle his fried brain.

Feeling like a steamed noodle, he shrugged off the ceremonial Hokage robes he’d been using as blankets and dragged himself towards home. It had been a long, long week of approving research budgets, signing off on mission requests and hiring technological consultants for refining their power structure. 

And it was only Wednesday, only halfway through the week and he was already burnt out. The thought of home and relaxing was the only thing keeping him moving at this point, to be able to snuggle down with the person he loved most and just relax in that warmth.

Down the dimly lit roads and avoiding eye contact of passersby, Kakashi headed home under the watchful eye of the ANBU who were perched on the rooftops above. As usual, he kicked off his sandals and shrugged off his vest at the door, pushing them up next to the other pair at the door.

Following the smell of takeout and sounds of the television going, Kakashi found a familiar scene.

Iruka was at the table, legs crossed and bent over papers much like Kakashi had been in his office minutes before. As principal, Iruka often brought his work home and Kakashi would’ve done the same if he hadn’t been so fed up with work. It was a bit frustrating to see more paperwork at home, but he couldn’t be bothered to even make a comment. He didn’t have the strength to bother Iruka and cause an argument.

“Welcome home,” Iruka said faintly with his focus glued to his papers but that didn’t stop Kakashi.

The composed act fell away and his shoulders drooped down as the Hokage wandered his way over to drop down next to Iruka and lay his head with a groan into Iruka’s unsurprised lap.

Like a magnet, Iruka’s hand was in his hair and he felt the stress and irritating fatigue slowly give way to peace. For a while, they stayed like that with Iruka running his fingers so fondly through his weary partner’s hair and Kakashi relishing in the warmth of Iruka’s thigh.

After a long day of work, this was what Kakashi could always look forward to at the end of the day. They didn’t go to bars anymore. They sometimes had dinner with friends. Although, an average day tended to end like this, and it had been enough to keep them happy for a long time. There weren’t any wars to fight, no great foes to outsmart. Now, the biggest problems they faced were budget cuts and incoming dignitaries.

They’d made a peaceful life for themselves and they were happy overall, sitting together at the table with Iruka working and Kakashi reading.

_ “Isuke! I can’t,” Hinoka cried, ripping her arm from Isuke’s rough hands and running out into the pouring rain. She couldn’t marry him, not after what she’d seen in his journal. How could she love a man who was only pretending to love her? _

_ “Hinoka!” Isuke dashed out into the rain after her, his hair drenched and his white shirt open, muscles glimmering from the downpour. Clutching his chest, he called out to her, “What you read… It’s all true!” _

_ Her heart shattered at his words and she clutched at her own heart. _

_ “But…” Isuke continued, taking her hand and pulling her close to his rippling abs. “I love you too.” _

_ “Isuke,” Hinoka whispered, unable to believe that he was saying these words to her for the first time. “But what about Takashi?” _

_ Looking out into the rain longingly, Isuke couldn’t lie. “And I love Takashi. I love you both.” _

_ “Oh, Isuke,” Hinoka said as they locked eyes, staring deep into each other’s souls as their hands drew up each other’s slick bodies. “What if… I married you both.” _

_ Isuke gasped, “You would do that? For me?” _

_ “For us.” Hinoka grasped his wet shirt and admitted, “Because I love you… and Takashi.” _

_ Eyes shining with happy tears, Isuke pulled her tight to him. “Then let’s get married. All three of us. And on our wedding night, Takashi and I will take you.” _

_ “And we’ll all three of us will be united,” Hinoka cried out before they fell into a passionate, burning kiss that- _

Kakashi put down _ Icha Icha Violence  _ next to him on the couch, finding that even the familiar words weren’t easing the nagging feeling growing at the back of his mind. He was still tired, still stressed.

Iruka was still at the table, but this time he was hunched over it and snoring slightly. His back was going to hurt in the morning, according to the many times they’d stood in the kitchen together in the early morning. Iruka would hopefully wake up soon and wander to bed like always, giving Kakashi plenty of time with his own thoughts.

There was a joy that Iruka had towards his job that Kakashi envied. With a smile and a steady hand, Iruka still had a fire for what he did. Ever since they’d started dating, Kakashi had watched Iruka do the same thing almost every weeknight. There was no wavering in what he did, he just kept moving forward, kept trying his best.

Kakashi had felt like that for a long time too. After the last talk he had with his father, that feeling had faded into duty rather than drive. Becoming Hokage had brought a spark back but now it was fading away.

“Why don’t you retire?” Iruka had once suggested and those words were bouncing his mind again. He’d been thinking about it for a while. As much as it hurt to think of that future, he felt that excited spark in his chest again.

Now, sitting on the couch and watching Iruka sleep, he couldn’t sit still anymore.

Heart pounding and limbs itching to move, he headed quietly out the window and onto the roof where he knew Iruka couldn’t hear his pacing.

For a long time, he walked and thought. Under the bright moon and surrounded by the village he’d helped build and grow; he knew that things would be okay regardless of when he retired. He’d chosen his successor a long time ago and knew that he’d made the right choice. It settled him enough to sit. Staring up at the Hokage mountain that now had his face carved into it, he couldn’t help but feel accomplished.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he was unsurprised to find Iruka’s sleepy chin on his shoulder. Leaning into Iruka’s warm chest, Kakashi kept his eyes on the spot right next to the carving of his own face in the mountain far ahead.

“Come to bed?” Iruka asked.

With a deep breath, Kakashi sighed happily. “Yeah.”

As they laid together in bed with Iruka’s arms still hugging them together, Kakashi felt grounded and comfortable. It was in that moment that he voiced for the first time his thoughts to anyone. “I’m going to ask Naruto to be my successor.”

“Mhm, that’s great,” Iruka murmured and Kakashi waited for those words to sink in.

They finally did and Iruka bolted up in bed, hair mussed and eyes wide as he stared in shock at his lover.

“Wait.” Iruka’s mouth snapped shut and then opened again, confused and shocked in his own sweet way. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Kakashi sat up and they shared a look. Iruka’s eyes asked him if this was real and Kakashi could only chuckle. “He’s going to be the seventh Hokage.”

“Kakashi,” Iruka could only say. Unable to hold back anymore, Kakashi pulled them together, feeling Iruka under his hands.

“Are you sure?” Iruka asked when they were apart again and Kakashi nodded, excited and nervous from the weight that lifted from his shoulders at seeing Iruka’s confused by loving reaction.

“I am. I’ll tell him tomorrow.” Kakashi couldn’t help but grin and then they were hugging again. As he hugged Iruka back, snuggling into his shoulder, he couldn’t help the prickle of tears that dared creep up. Bittersweetly happy, Kakashi sniffed them away and took solace in the knowledge that his career as a ninja was coming to an end. After all these years of working, training, fighting, killing and thinking, he could finally, finally relax.

It had been heartbreaking, soul-crushing even at first, but the more he thought about the future, the more at ease he felt.

The future had always been frightening, but this time, for this huge step, he wasn’t doing it alone. He had his students, his friends and the love of his life. This was the beginning of a new chapter and he couldn’t help but feel excited. He could go back to the comfortable life of a mentor, take vacations whenever he liked, actually spend time with the people he loved for once.

In Iruka’s comforting embrace, he fell asleep soundly that night with dreams of vacations and lazy Mondays with Iruka. When the morning came, he woke up early as Iruka did, got in a few more minutes of warm cuddles and made his partner a lunch. With a kiss on the cheek, Iruka thanked him and hurried out the door to school.

Eventually, Kakashi got ready and slowly made his way to work. Stepping into his office, Kakashi moved behind his desk and took in the view of the village of Konoha. For the first time in a long time, he felt proud.

Sitting at his desk with his head in the clouds, he couldn’t help but imagine going to a hot spring in the near future. He and Iruka could be warm from the waters and they’d be sprawled together under the early morning sun. No worries, just them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a big Happy Birthday to the amazing MagnusTesla.  
> Thank you for being a great friend and I hope you have/had an amazing.  
> If ever you feel sad, frustrated or down, know that you can always be safe at home with those you love and who love you ❤️


End file.
